Homecoming
by xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: You were really getting tired of sleeping alone. Luckily, Zen felt the same way. And he remembers everything that you said... (sequel to Wish You Were Here)


This is a sequel to my story "Wish You Were Here". You don't necessarily have to read that, but it sure won't hurt to!

Don't forget to comment/fave of you like this!

You had settled in bed for another night alone.

Not that it bothered you.

Except it really did.

For the past month now, your boyfriend, the rising star of musical acting, had been away on his first project out of the country. You two had agreed to be apart for this long, and you two didn't let the distance kill what you had but there was something...missing. Obviously, you missed touching him, but it was more than that.

You missed his presence. He made the room seem brighter just by walking in. Being with him made the most mundane tasks and moments exciting and cherishable memories. Now that you had experienced the warmth and joy he brought to your life, it was weird being without it...

You had fallen asleep in the midst of your thoughts and a few hours later, you woke to the sound of footsteps and opening and closing doors. Since you were half awake, rather than getting up to see what was going on, you froze in place on your side of the bed.

 _Oh no, what If I didn't lock the door? Is a burglar in the house? If it is, hopefully they'll just leave soon...wait, is that even a common thing around here? Oh no, I'm really starting to regret not buying that baseball bat from the other day!_

Your mind was apparently too busy running to see that the "burglar" was standing right in the doorway with the light in the hall on behind him. He saw you, laying still underneath the blanket. He couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not, but he decided to assume the former in the hopes that he wouldn't scare you awake. He quietly walked towards the bed and crawled on the bed next to you...

...Your skin prickled with fear and adrenaline _. Oh my gawd! This is more than a burglar! This is some kind of pervert! What if he was peeping in on me before tonight? I was always too lazy to close the windows! Oh, what is he gonna do to me?!_ You were suddenly overly self-conscious about how little you were wearing. Your oversized t-shirt and boyshorts were hardly enough to keep you away from that pervert. You had no choice but to defend yourself. When you felt that skeevy hand on the small of your back, you winced and began to steel yourself for what you would have to do next until you heard the soft musical voice in your ear...

"Babe...are you awake?"

Your heart rose almost too fast. You couldn't believe it! Your eyes shot open and you turned your head to find yourself looking into the eyes of...

"Zen?!"

He was smiling down at you, his eyes were full of warmth and love as they studied your face like he was seeing it for the first time. You, however, didn't want to waste another minute so you pulled him into a close embrace.

"Omg...but I thought you weren't coming home until next week?!" you were shriek-whispering.

"We finished filming early," he explained, shifting his weight so that his weight was on his arm, "so I took the quickest flight I could book back."

You rolled over so you could face him. "And you didn't even call me for a ride?"

"I landed so late, I didn't want to bother you. Plus, I wanted to surprise you."

You were smiling so hard your cheeks were cramping. "I am surprised!"

He laughed and leaned in to kiss your forehead. "I've missed you so much...Even just seeing you now, I'm realizing how much I did. You got even more beautiful since I've been gone, haven't you?

 _Says you_ , you thought while smiling at him. He was just as gorgeous as ever, and the way that the gold light of the hall hit his face made him look like a work of art with a snapchat filter on top. And something about the fact that he looked like he had just gotten off of a late flight, messy hair, sleepy eyes, comfortable clothes and all, made his beauty so real. You giggled and nuzzled up next to him. "I'm so glad you're home, Zenny. I missed you too."

The two of you stayed like that for a short while. Zen told you all that he could about filming. It was always do nice to hear him talk about his work, especially when he was as excited about a role like this. You played with his hair while he told you about his time off of the set.

"It's beautiful there," he said, "we should go on a vacation there sometime if we get the chance. I saw so many stores that made me think of you. The cast went out one night to this bar and-"

"Bar? Oh no!" you shot up, realizing something you hadn't bothered to think about since his arrival.

He looked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

You got out of the bed and started pacing, on the verge of a freak out. "Shoot! My gift for you was ruined!"

The mention of a gift made him sit up. "Your gift?"

There was no point in leaving it a secret anymore. "I was going to get you that novelty beer you said you liked! I found out that there's this shop outside of the city that sells it and I was gonna go and buy some tommorow and keep it in the fridge so when you got back it would be ice cold like you like it and I was gonna cook dinner and it was gonna be so nice-!"

Zen was up before it registered, holding you close in a soothing embrace. "Don't worry about it."

You started to calm down listening to his heartbeat against your ear. "Zen, I'm-"

"Really," his voice was understanding, yet firm. "I love you, and I appreciate the thought. We can do that together tommorow, I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

"Zen..."

He tilted your chin up and met your lips with his. His kiss had a soothing effect on you, further calming you down. You gave in and wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing him back. After a few seconds, he pulled away from you and ran his thumb across your lower lip.

"I'm sorry...that I freaked out like that..." your voice was much mousier than before.

He ducked his head down again, this time so he could look you right in the eyes. "It's alright," he reassured you. "Besides, that makes tommorow a date." He winked at you, which you couldn't help but smile in response to. "That's much better...wow, I really can't get over how cute you look right now..."

You laughed, scrunching your face up at his cheesy line. "Don't try to change the topic like that!"

"Ugh!" he was being melodramatic, tilting his head back like you were torturing him. "And that little wrinkle on your nose! You must want me dead!"

You were laughing as if his words tickled you now. "You know I don't!"

The two of you met for another kiss, this time it was much more flirtatious. He was grinning in between kisses and you were giggling like a tipsy college girl. You rewound your arms around his neck. His hands found their way onto your hips, making you suddenly aware of the pants you were not wearing. You didn't really get to care though, because the kiss only got steamier from there. Zen's grip was so strong, and he pulled you flush against him. You felt his tongue run gently across your lower lip before he pulled away. This time his eyes were different; his pupils were blown wide and he had a wolfish smirk across his face. That side of him that he normally tried so meticulously to control was beginning to rear its sexy head.

"You know..." his voice was so low it felt like another man was speaking to you. "I have another idea for a gift you could give me."

Your breathing was still heavy from that kiss, and you had to flip a stray strand of hair out of your face before you could answer. "Do tell..."

His lips brushed up against your ear, sending gooseflesh all across your arms. "Remember that one phone call of ours?"

You shamelessly liked where this was going. "I do..."

"Well, as you ought to know, I have every intention of keeping my promise." his grip on you never let up and you could feel the intense heat between you two.

There really wasn't much else to be said at that point. The two of you were back on the bed as quickly as possible, a tangle of kisses and touches. Zen threw his jacket off before you helped him out of his shirt. Yours followed suit and he let out a dark hum of approval when he saw the bra you were wearing.

"Is this the one I bought for you?" He was hovering over you, cancelling out the rest of the world with his presence.

You squirmed beneath him, "Mmhmm." It was a sheer black bra with matching opaque rose appliques for a sultry nude illusion. You remembered how surprised you were when you unwrapped it. Luckily for you, you loved it and found it comfortable enough to wear regularly, even on nights like these...

"I love it," He said before swooping back down to rain kisses onto your neck. "I love it so so so much."

"I love you so so so much," you responded, a reactionary statement that got you a playful nip on your collarbone. You put your hands back on Zen, feeling the sinewy muscles of his back flex and stretch as he moved.

"As much as I like that, I'm going to have to take it off of you."

"Why?" you asked, even though you arched your back for him to unhook your bra anyway.

"Because," he said, taking your bra off and adding it to the pool of clothes on the floor. "We're recreating that phone call. That was our deal, right?"

You smiled, willing to comply. "I've already put my lotion on though."

"I don't mind," he was massaging your breasts reverently. "It was more of an excuse to touch you like this." He laughed before closing in on your left nipple with a lewd groan. You whimpered as his tongue swirled around the pert bud. The air was cool against after his lips moved onto the other, and the chilly sensation sent a pulse of desire right between your legs. His teeth barely grazed your nipple and you involuntarily bucked your hips up to meet his. A mewl escaped from your parted lips when you felt how hard he had gotten in his pants. He hissed, squeezing your soft flesh in his palms. Suddenly, you wished he could have flown home to do this even sooner.

Zen brought his lips back up to your ears again. "And now," he murmured, bushing his wet lips against the shell of your ear, "I get to show you what I wanted to do with you in my hotel."

He moved yet again, this time kissing a trail from between your breasts, down your ribcage, and over your stomach until your bold blue boyshorts were the only thing between his lips and your sex.

"Your skin smells amazing, by the way," he said against the waistband of your panties. He pressed the top of his nose against the skin right above them and inhaled deeply. You were glad he couldn't see how hard you were blushing as he kissed the fabric of your panties.

He then suprised you by opening his mouth to hook his teeth underneath the elastic. He tugged it down as far as he could before you lifted your hips to help him pull them off the rest of the way. After you kicked the panties off, Zen shifted so that your thighs were now hitched over his broad shoulders.

"Zenny..." you crooned as his breath tickled your wet lips.

He smirked up at you through his eyelashes before he slowly dragged his tongue along your slit. You gasped, trying your hardest to make sure you didn't squeeze his head in between your thighs. He wrapped his hands around them, gripping the insides in a way that made you know that he was about to blow your mind.

The two of you hadn't touched like this since before he left and your fingers were nothing in comparison to his tongue. He was so ridiculously good at this that you were afraid you'd fall apart within seconds. The slick wet muscle that was flicking your clit around between his lips. You cried out when he released it with an obscene wet smack and watched the way he sucked your pussy lips up. The noises alone were so sexy it made your head spin. You whimpered his name over and over as if doing so would keep you from cumming any time soon.

The next thing you knew, two fingers were prodding up against your lips. "Suck," he commanded, gently rubbing your sensitive clit with his thumb. Knowing what he was about to do, you sat up on your elbows and enveloped his fingers with your mouth. You sucked the two digits desperately, as if his hard you sucked them and how well you wet them determined how hard he'd make you cum. He pulled them out of your mouth, an obscene trail of saliva following.

You hadn't realized how intently he was watching you until you looked into his eyes. They were primal. So much so that their red color was almost intimidating. Even then, you still had the gusto to push your breasts against each other and beg him with a girlish "Please."

He winked at you and it made you feel even dirtier. "I almost forgot how good you taste, babe," he licked his lip and you bit yours. "I could spend all night here like this..." His fingers found your sodden opening and eased their way in.

"Ooh...Zen...I love it!" You could hardly whimper when he started pumping them in and out of you.

Zen moved his head back down to worship your cunt. He loved the way you writhed in response to his touch. And the taste of your wetness made him slightly crazy for you. He slurped at your pink lips, loving how they seemed to flush the same way your face did. Pulling away, he observed the way your juices and his saliva glistened in the light. You had already made a mess of his fingers and he wasn't anywhere near done with you.

You thought your body would implode from the sensory overload. Zen's mouth was fixated on flicking at your clit and inner lips, while his fingers fucked you with the perfect curve. The vulgarity of those squelching and sputtering noises should have been so wrong, but here you were, afraid that they would send you off of the edge. Right then, Zen's tongue began its torturous assault on your clit and you cried out, reaching down to grasp his silvery white hair and press his face closer in to drink at your juices.

"Zen...Zen...if you keep that up...! Please!"

His fingers hit your g-spot just right and your face twisted up in pleasure as you let out an astonishingly loud wail of pleasure. Zen held your hips in place as they spasmed and he kissed your clit as it twitched, still sensitive from your orgasm. You yelped when he pressed his tongue up against the swollen bundle one last time.

"Well..." you gasped after you collected yourself again.

Your train of thought was cancelled by Zen sitting up on his knees at the foot of the bed. He didn't take his eyes off of yours as he took his fingers, still coated in your essence, and licked them clean. With the same wet fingers, he beckoned you towards him. "Come here, babe."

You sat up and crawled to him clumsily, your knees still shaky. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you sloppily as if he was growing impatient. Knowing what came next in the phone call, you nudged him, indicating that you wanted him to go lie down where you recently were.

Smooth as ever, Zen shoved his pants down and kicked the last of his clothing off of the bed. He lay down amongst the pillows looking like an erotic sculpture from your wildest fantasies. His eyes were clouded with lust and need and they never left you.

You crawled back between his thighs, "I guess it's my turn to show you what I wanted to do on the phone then?"

Before Zen could answer you, his cock was already in your grasp. He hissed when you swept your tongue over the head. You lapped up the smeared trail of precum along his shaft. You smiled to yourself when you hear his breath catch. It sounded even better than it did in the phone. You pursed your lips against the top before sucking his dick into your mouth. You took as much of Zen's dick as you could into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks as you let the penis go in and out.

His sighs and moans made you crazy. When you missed him, you would often listen to his music to remind yourself of his voice, but they could never compare to way he cursed and groaned as you bobbed along his cock. You could feel your cunt stirring back up again, but you did your best to please Zen.

Suddenly, Zen ran his fingers through your hair, pulling you up and off of him. You looked up, a little shocked with your drool still dribbling out of your mouth.

"Mmm you're so talented...but maybe we should save that for another time, I don't think I can hold out that much longer..."

Though you were a little upset that you couldn't keep going, you understood why he stopped you. Pushing your hair back again, you crawled up onto him, mounting his hips so that his cock was jutting up in front of you.

"Zen, I wasn't kidding when I said I love your thighs..." you grasped the aforementioned muscular thighs behind you, thrusting your hips forward so that your clit rubbed against his cock.

"Babe...please..." His begging excited you more than it probably should have.

You smiled down at him, sliding your hips forward and over the slick underside of his cock until the top was right at your ready entrance. You lifted one hand to guide him in. The second his head slipped in, his hands were gentle yet firm on your hips.

Your face contorted in pleasure as he stretched your walls. It had been minute since you two were last together, so you reveled in the sensation. Wrigling your hips, you watched the way his mouth parted before you shifted forward so that you hovered over him the way he had over you earlier. You dropped your hips so that he could sink all the way into you. With his hands as your guide, you lifted your hips back up with an arch in your back, then dropped them again.

Once the two of you found a rhythm, You caught his lips in a heated kiss. You boldly ran your hands over his perfect body. One of his hands cradled the back of your neck so that he could suck at the spot beneath your ear as you rode him.

He whispered sweet nothings against your skin like a mantra: "You're so beautiful...I love you...You feel so good around me...Keep going..." he swept his thumb in the slick fluid that coated his cock before rubbing your clit again. You let out a shrill whine and dug your nails into his chest. Zen furrowed his eyebrows as he started to thrust harder into you, crashing his hips into yours.

"Zenny...please...!"

"Babe...fuck!"

You let out one last exasperated cry of pleasure as you seized on top of him. With a few more powerful strokes, Zen groaned your name as he came. You spasmed around him milking him dry and then lifted off of his member so you could lie beside him, catching your breath.

Unlike last time, Zen was the first to let out a breathless laugh. "I swear, that was even better than I remembered!"

You looked at him and his grinning glowing face covered in a sheen of sweat. "You could say that again..." a dull response, but it was all your brain could come up with. You would be feeling this for days...

"Do you think that it was because it had been so long or because of the phone call?"

"Probably...a bit of both?" You reached between your legs again, "I'm still bummed that you wouldn't let me suck you more though."

Zen was thrown off by your last remark. You noticed his face getting red. "To be honest, I wouldn't have made it the way your mouth was moving..."

"Really?" you asked, your voice was flirty and teasing. "You wouldn't have made it...through..." you had scooped his cum into your fingers. Making sure he saw that, you slowly dipped your fingers in your mouth with a sexy little hum of appreciation for the taste. You swallowed it all and sucked your fingers clean before you pulled them from your lips and drew a little pattern on his chest. "...that?"

Zen looked at you like you were torturing him. He grabbed your hand to stop you. "No way. Thank goodness we have a date tommorow," he grinned at you and kissed your forehead. "Now I really feel dirty...what do you say we go and wash each other off?"

"I can't get up just yet, my thighs are numb!"

"No problem," he got up and then lifted you in his arms. You squealed in surprise. "Shall we?"

You wrapped your arms around his neck, "We shall, my lovely prince."


End file.
